


I can make it right

by Deh_LorasWeasley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cyberbullying, Declarations Of Love, Depressed Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sakusa Kiyoomi, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deh_LorasWeasley/pseuds/Deh_LorasWeasley
Summary: "Lasciò andare il telefono quando decise che era abbastanza, gli occhi lucidi mentre si girava su un fianco e stringeva quasi con disperazione Sakusa.-Mh?- questo mormorò svegliandosi un po' –Atsumu? Stai bene?- domandò con voce assonnata, il biondo lo teneva stretto in modo che il volto fosse ancora nascosto nel suo petto per impedirgli di notare i suoi occhi lucidi.-Ti amo- sussurrò Atsumu."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	1. Atsumu

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Come ogni storia della Sakuatsu presenta SPOILER dell'ultimo arco di storia del manga.  
> È composta da due capitoli, il primo dal punto di vista di Atsumu e il secondo dal quello di Sakusa.  
> Buona lettura!

Atsumu non sentiva nulla.  
Non sentiva il tifo delle persone, non sentiva le urla dei suoi compagni di squadra che chiamavano l’alzata, non sentiva la telecronaca dei commentatori.  
Il biondo era perfettamente concentrato nel suo ruolo, l’unica cosa importante era la palla che stava scendendo perfettamente su di lui dopo la ricezione di Yaku.  
Le sue mani si mossero con precisione per alzarla a Sakusa.  
Il suo ragazzo aveva davanti un muro di due avversari, ma questo non sembrò minimamente scalfirlo.  
Saltò dopo una breve rincorsa e colpì perfettamente la palla con potenza usando l’inclinazione assurda dei suoi polsi.  
Sfondò la difesa e segnò l’ultimo punto della partita.  
Passò solo un secondo nel quale tutti trattennero il fiato, poi l’arbitro fischiò la fine della partita e la conseguente vittoria del Giappone.  
Il palazzetto esplose in urla e boati.  
Atsumu aveva gli occhi luminosi, un sorriso accecante in volto, tutto quello che riusciva a fare era fissare Kiyoomi mentre la conversazione che avevano avuto poco prima tornò nella sua mente.

_-Hai finito di fotterti il cervello? Non hai mai pensato in vita tua e devi farlo adesso?_   
_Sakusa l’aveva avvicinato negli spogliatoi mentre si cambiavano, aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e uno sguardo infastidito._   
_Atsumu sussultò per essere stato scoperto, ma probabilmente avrebbe dovuto saperlo, Sakusa non faceva altro che ripetergli che non era troppo sottile nel mostrare i suoi pensieri e sentimenti._   
_-Come faccio a rilassarmi? Se non dovessimo vincere… sarebbe tutta colpa mia._   
_Sakusa alzò gli occhi al cielo._   
_Era la prima giornata delle olimpiadi, era ancora la prima partita contro la Francia._   
_Nella nazionale giapponese avevano sempre giocato con Kageyama come alzatore titolare, ma il moro aveva avuto problemi al piede il giorno prima, prendendo una storta mentre si allenava._   
_Così Iwaizumi gli aveva suggerito di prendersi una giornata di riposo, facendo leva sul fatto che quando avrebbero giocato contro l’Argentina sarebbe stato pronto a distruggere Oikawa._   
_Ed era per quel motivo che adesso Atsumu Miya avrebbe giocato da titolare tutta la partita._   
_Sentiva la pressione su di lui, sentiva di non essersi preparato abbastanza, sentiva…_   
_-Oi!- Sakusa lo riportò alla realtà, il suo sguardo era serio mentre chiedeva –Chi ha vinto il girone A della V.League?_   
_-Noi- rispose meccanicamente Atsumu._   
_-Esatto, noi. Non sei solo tu, siamo noi, tutta la squadra. Quindi smettila di fare il megalomane e di prenderti responsabilità che non ti appartengono._   
_Atsumu ormai conosceva Sakusa da tanto tempo, soprattutto aveva imparato a conoscerlo bene da quando avevano iniziato a frequentarsi._   
_Ma ogni volta che il moro faceva qualcosa per lui, come comprendere il casino che stava avvenendo nella sua testa e aiutarlo a superarlo, si innamorava sempre di più._   
_Atsumu non ebbe modo di rispondere, perché Kiyoomi aveva allungato una mano per afferrargli con forza il volto stringendogli le guance, il suo volto si era fatto più vicino e la sua voce si era abbassata, non c’era nessuno ad ascoltare la loro conversazione ma non voleva comunque rischiare._   
_-E se provi a fare dei lanci di merda perché sei troppo preoccupato di non essere allo stesso livello di Kageyama, te ne farò pentire- abbassò ancora di più la voce –e non nel modo in cui ti piace._   
_Atsumu ebbe solo il tempo di emettere uno squittio sorpreso prima che Sakusa lo baciasse._   
_Distrattamente sentirono Komori passare li accanto e chiedere a nessuno in particolare –Perché in questa squadra sono tutti così gay?_

Sakusa aveva ragione, aveva sempre avuto ragione.  
Erano stati loro a vincere, tutti insieme.  
E se il biondo si era preoccupato di non essersi allenato abbastanza con quei nuovi compagni di squadra, gli erano bastati solo pochi punti degli avversari per fargli capire come impostare il gioco con ognuno di loro.  
Non avevano ancora vinto le Olimpiadi, era ancora solo la prima giornata, ma era talmente felice che non pensò a quello che stava facendo fino a quando non si ritrovò effettivamente a farlo.  
In pochi passi aveva raggiunto Sakusa, aveva afferrato il suo viso con le mani e l’aveva baciato.  
Era un semplice bacio a stampo e durò meno di qualche secondo, poi Sakusa si tirò indietro, gli occhi spalancati per lo shock con un velo di confusione.  
Atsumu si rese conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, avrebbe voluto scusarsi, chiedergli se andava tutto bene.  
Ma c’era ancora il caos intorno a loro e con la coda dell’occhio notò che la squadra stava correndo verso di loro, quindi decise di raggiungerli in un abbraccio a metà strada, salvando il suo ragazzo dall’intrusione di tutte quelle persone sudate nel suo spazio personale.

I giornalisti li bloccarono prima ancora che riuscissero a uscire dal campo per prendere un po' d’acqua dalle loro borracce.  
Le domande si accavallarono, ma una in particolare colpì Atsumu.  
“Quindi voi due avete una relazione?”  
Il cuore del biondo iniziò a battere più velocemente, l’ansia che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.  
Maledì il suo agire sempre senza pensarci, non solo aveva fatto fare coming out a Sakusa senza prima chiedergli se fosse d’accordo, ma l’aveva fatto in diretta mondiale.  
Kiyoomi si sarebbe incazzato e Atsumu non avrebbe potuto dargli torto.  
Fu proprio il moro a rispondere alla domanda.  
Atsumu lo sentì irrigidirsi al suo fianco, per poi rispondere con voce fredda e infastidita –Sì, stiamo insieme. Pensavo che aveste domande più pertinenti alla partita che abbiamo appena giocato. Visto che così non è, andrò a fare la doccia.  
Si diresse verso gli spogliatoi, ignorando chiunque altro.  
Atsumu lo seguì entrando a sua volta nello spogliatoio che, sapeva, sarebbe rimasto vuoto per parecchio tempo considerando quanto i suoi compagni fossero fan dell’attenzione.  
-Omi, mi dispiace- disse subito con lo sguardo basso, la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle attutendo tutto il rumore della palestra.  
-Spero che le tue scuse siano solo per avermi toccato con le mani sudate, che per tutto il resto.  
Il suo volto si era rilassato, lo sguardo tranquillo mentre gli diceva quella frase.  
-Tu…- Atsumu non era ancora convinto che andasse tutto bene –Non sei arrabbiato?  
-Dovrei essere arrabbiato perché il mio ragazzo mi ha baciato?  
Infine sospirò e lo raggiunse, gli accarezzò una guancia senza preoccuparsi del sudore o del fatto che era stato appena abbracciato da tutta la squadra –Ascolta- disse più serio –Non è un grosso problema. Immagino che avremmo dovuto parlarne prima, ma non sono arrabbiato. L’avrebbero comunque scoperto prima o poi. E mi dispiace di aver reagito in quel modo al bacio, mi hai solo preso alla sprovvista e poi avevo visto tutti gli altri iniziare a correre verso di noi.  
Atsumu sorrise, inclinando il volto e baciandogli la mano ancora ferma nella sua guancia.  
-Vieni- Sakusa si staccò dal suo volto –Andiamo a fare la doccia prima che arrivano tutti gli altri.

Era completamente buio nella stanza che condividevano.  
Sakusa dormiva tranquillo al suo fianco, il volto incastrato sul suo collo e un braccio che gli avvolgeva i fianchi nudi.  
Era passata la mezzanotte da un po', Atsumu era sfinito fisicamente, ma il sonno non riusciva a farlo cadere nell’oblio.  
Qualcosa attanagliava il suo stomaco insieme a una leggera nausea.  
Afferrò il cellulare e mise la luminosità al minimo per non disturbare il sonno del suo ragazzo, poi iniziò a scorrere sui social con la speranza che questo avrebbe potuto stancarlo e distrarlo.  
E poi iniziò a leggere.  
Si rese conto che nel suo inconscio sapeva già che avrebbe trovato tutto quello, ecco perché non riusciva a dormire con l’ansia che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.  
Perché tutti quei commenti erano solo dubbi che Atsumu aveva sempre avuto.  
“Sakusa Kiyoomi e Miya Atsumu? Cos’è? Uno dei due ha perso una scommessa?”  
“Probabilmente Miya voleva solo vedere quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo a conquistare un misofobo.”  
“Spero che Omi si renda conto presto della relazione malata in cui si è andato a cacciare.”  
“Scommesse su quanto tempo ci metterà quella troia a scopare nuovamente in giro? Povero Omi.”  
“Sakusa Kiyoomi merita molto di più.”  
“Non augurerei neanche al mio peggior nemico di dover passare la vita con qualcuno come Miya Atsumu. È così egocentrico, come può prendersi cura di qualcuno come Sakusa?”  
“Avete visto come Sakusa si è tirato indietro a quel bacio? Totalmente schifato. lol”  
In realtà non erano tutti così brutti, c’erano anche commenti di chi li supportava e di chi, felice, affermava che in realtà l’aveva sempre saputo.  
Ma Atsumu aveva gli occhi fissi solo su tutto quell’odio.  
Lasciò andare il telefono quando decise che era abbastanza, gli occhi lucidi mentre si girava su un fianco e stringeva quasi con disperazione Sakusa.  
-Mh?- questo mormorò svegliandosi un po' –Atsumu? Stai bene?- domandò con voce assonnata, il biondo lo teneva stretto in modo che il volto fosse ancora nascosto nel suo petto per impedirgli di notare i suoi occhi lucidi.  
-Ti amo- sussurrò Atsumu.  
Sakusa si rilassò tra le sue braccia –Anche io ti amo- mormorò poi, prima di addormentarsi nuovamente.  
Una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, tutti i suoi pensieri che si univano e si focalizzavano solo su una frase: se davvero lo amo, dovrei permettergli di trovare qualcuno che lo merita.


	2. Sakusa

Erano passate due settimane da quando Atsumu l’aveva baciato alle olimpiadi.  
Finite quelle li avevano lasciati liberi di dedicarsi alle loro meritate vacanze estive.  
Sakusa e Atsumu avevano affittato una villa a mare, lontano dalle mete balneari più ambite perché volevano solo rilassarsi e godersi la spiaggia e il sole senza troppe persone intorno.  
Quando Sakusa si svegliò nel letto che condividevano, Atsumu stava ancora dormendo al suo fianco, aveva una mano sotto il cuscino, l’altra teneva il leggero lenzuolo che lo copriva solo in parte. Il suo respiro era calmo e tranquillo e non sembrava per niente infastidito dai raggi del sole che gli colpivano metà del viso.  
La mano di Sakusa si mosse da sola mentre andava a spazzolargli i capelli biondi con leggerezza.  
Quel momento tranquillo però non durò molto, perché i commenti che aveva letto la sera prima gli tornarono in mente e la rabbia invase nuovamente il suo petto.  
Ma dopo averci pensato tutta la notte aveva deciso di agire e sapeva anche come fare.  
Si alzò senza svegliare il suo ragazzo, per poi dirigersi in bagno e iniziare il suo solito rituale di pulizia.  
Venti minuti dopo si stava sedendo al tavolo e, dopo aver aspettato che la pagina del suo profilo Twitter caricasse, scrisse un semplice post dove avvertiva che entro pochi minuti avrebbe fatto una diretta nella quale avrebbe parlato di una cosa importante.  
Sakusa non aveva mai fatto dirette con i fan. Raramente e per sbaglio era comparso in quelle di gruppo o di qualche suo compagno. Ma mai ne aveva fatta una di sua spontanea volontà, quindi sapeva benissimo che quel tweet avrebbe portato subito tantissimo scalpore.  
Mentre le notifiche iniziavano ad arrivare si alzò per preparare il caffè.  
Quando la bevanda fu pronta ne prese un sorso amaro tornando a fissare lo schermo del suo portatile, era così concentrato che sentì solo distrattamente il rumore dell’acqua che scorre proveniente dal bagno e poi dei passi strascicati che si avvicinavano alla cucina.  
Atsumu lo raggiunse che aveva gli occhi ancora mezzi chiusi, la forma del cuscino stampato sulla guancia e i capelli scompigliati.  
Sakusa non poté non pensare a quanto fosse bello anche in quello stato.  
-Buongiorno- biascicò il biondo mentre lo raggiungeva e lo abbracciava.  
-‘Giorno- rispose Sakusa lasciandogli un leggero bacio sulle labbra, sentì il sapore della menta del dentifricio.  
Sorrise –Ti sei lavato i denti, ma non la faccia?  
-Mhmm- rispose l’altro accoccolandosi sul suo petto –Volevo baciarti, ma non volevo traumatizzarmi subito con l’acqua ghiacciata sul volto, quindi aspetta ancora un po'.  
Sakusa alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non perse il sorriso.  
-Atsumu- lo chiamò facendogli alzare lo sguardo curioso –Devo fare una cosa, vorrei che tu mi facessi compagnia.  
-Uh?- Atsumu adesso era molto più curioso –Sì certo, di che si tratta?  
Sakusa tornò a sedersi di fronte il suo portatile e fece segno al suo ragazzo di mettersi al suo fianco indicando la sedia libera.  
Atsumu lo accontentò, ma non aveva neanche alzato lo sguardo per vedere di cosa si trattasse che Sakusa aveva già attivato la diretta.  
Nell’arco di tre secondi gli spettatori erano già arrivati a 4000 e il numero non faceva altro che aumentare, anche i commenti erano così tanti che scorrevano velocissimi, ma Sakusa non aveva intenzione di leggerli, aveva un compito e l’avrebbe portato a termine.  
In quel lasso di tempo Atsumu aveva avuto il tempo di rendersi davvero conto della situazione, strabuzzare gli occhi e provare a scappare via.  
-Sono impresentabile per una diretta!  
Sakusa l’aveva bloccato prendendolo per un polso –Sei bellissimo, per favore resta qui, è importante.  
Il volto di Atsumu si era fatto completamente rosso, era raro che Sakusa gli dicesse che fosse bello, che esprimesse i suoi sentimenti in generale, ma soprattutto l’aveva appena fatto davanti così tante persone.  
Deglutì imbarazzato, non sapendo più cosa aspettarsi da quella situazione, ma lo accontentò di nuovo e si sedette al suo fianco.  
Sakusa gli sorrise grato, poi si girò verso la telecamera e finalmente iniziò a parlare con i suoi fan.  
-Ciao a tutti- disse quasi tentennando, non sapendo propriamente quali fossero le parole giuste e come comportarsi in generale –Non sono bravo con queste cose- specificò poi –non credo di aver mai fatto una diretta, ma volevo parlarvi di una cosa importante e penso che questo sia l’unico modo- corrugò la fronte e si girò verso Atsumu –Tanto queste cose restano registrate, giusto?  
Atsumu lo fissò stupito, poi abbozzò un sorriso dolce e divertito –Non proprio, ma sono sicuro che la metà delle persone che ti segue stia già registrando la cosa.  
Sakusa annuì soddisfatto e tornò alla telecamera –Volevo iniziare col dirvi che apprezzo sempre il vostro supporto, che non sarei qui senza di voi. Non mostro mai i miei sentimenti, ma so che ci siete e per questo non potrò mai ringraziarvi abbastanza per continuare a seguire me e la squadra.  
Era una frase standard che sapeva di dover dire. Poi iniziò il vero discorso.  
-Quelli a cui volevo rivolgermi oggi sono in particolare quelli che si definiscono miei fan. Io… non seguo molto i social. Quindi non leggo quasi mai i commenti che stanno in giro. Ma Atsumu lo fa, lui è così felice ogni volta che legge dei vostri complimenti, perché sa che il suo duro lavoro è stato apprezzato, che è riuscito a farvi apprezzare un po' di più la pallavolo, se avesse il tempo risponderebbe uno per uno a ogni vostro commento.  
Sentì Atsumu piagnucolare al suo fianco, il suo volto che se possibile diventava ancora più rosso, mentre in un borbottio sommesso chiedeva –Perché mi stai mettendo così tanto in imbarazzo, Omi? Che ti ho fatto?  
Sakusa lo ignorò e continuò a parlare con gli occhi fissi sulla telecamera.  
-Ieri notte ho fatto un giro sul web e sono rimasto sconvolto da tutto quello che avete scritto dopo il nostro bacio alle Olimpiadi. L’ho fatto perché sono diversi giorni che Atsumu è giù di morale, triste, mi ha fatto dei discorsi strani che mi hanno spinto a cercare il motivo di tutto questo. Siamo in vacanza e quasi si comporta come se avesse paura di parlare, di fare una qualsiasi azione, come se potesse rovinarmi la giornata. E poi ho letto i vostri commenti. Tutti quei commenti dove degradate Atsumu, dove dite che non mi merita, che si sta solo divertendo e che tutta la nostra storia è una trovata pubblicitaria.  
-Omi, per favore- la voce di Atsumu era spezzata, probabilmente aveva iniziato a piangere –Non c’è bisogno che tu…  
-Con tutto lo schifo che avete scritto- la voce di Sakusa si era alzata, i suoi occhi pieni di ira –davvero vi considerate miei fan? Come potete esserlo quando ogni giorno fate solo soffrire la persona che più amo? Pensate che non stia male a vederlo triste? A sentirlo piangere di nascosto in bagno, quando crede che io non ci sia? Voi non avete idea di quello che riuscite a fare con tutti quei messaggi, non vi rendete davvero conto del potere che avete. E sapete cosa? Non vi permetterò di rovinare tutto questo. Perché tutto è sempre stato complicato. La mia fottuta vita è sempre stata complicata. È complicata la mia fobia, che mi impedisce di fare un sacco di cose. È stato complicato accettare di aver iniziato a provare dei sentimenti per Atsumu, una delle persone più espansive che conosca. Come è stato ancora più complicato accettare che, nonostante io fossi così rotto e sbagliato, lui potesse davvero amarmi. È complicato avere una relazione omosessuale. È complicato essere un personaggio pubblico. L’unica cosa che al momento non è complicata è questo… quello che abbiamo. È diventata una cosa così semplice e giusta che non permetterò a nessuno di rovinarla.  
Prese un bel respiro, la sua voce che si abbassava a un tono normale -So che mi ama. Lo vedo nel modo in cui mi sorride, quando mi prepara la cena perché sa che preferisco mangiare a casa che in un ristorante, quando mi consola tutta la notte dopo aver avuto un incubo o quando disinfetta gli oggetti prima di passarmeli mentre siamo fuori. Lui ha passato così tanto tempo semplicemente al mio fianco, aiutandomi a migliorare nella mia fobia minuto dopo minuto, anche quando avevo delle crisi così dure da non sopportare nemmeno il tocco dei miei stessi vestiti. E se questo non è amore, non ho idea di cosa altro potrebbe essere. Quindi, se siete davvero miei fan, provate solo ad accettare quello che abbiamo, senza fare supposizioni su quello che dovrei o non dovrei avere e…  
Il suo discorso venne troncato da Atsumu che, dopo aver rilasciato un singhiozzo, si era gettato sul suo ragazzo, stringendogli le braccia dietro il collo e finendo praticamente seduto su di lui.  
Sakusa sussultò inaspettato, ma non perse tempo a stringergli le braccia intorno –Non piangere- sussurrò pianissimo mentre gli accarezzava i capelli.  
-Ti amo così tanto- singhiozzò Atsumu direttamente sul suo collo.  
Sakusa lo strinse più forte, poi alzò lo sguardo e in una supplica finale fissò la telecamere e annunciò –Per favore, non rovinate tutto questo.  
Infine si sporse in avanti con la mano per raggiungere il computer e chiuse la diretta, abbassando anche lo schermo per ogni precauzione.  
Atsumu sentì il rumore e, sapendo di essere rimasti finalmente soli, alzò la testa per unire le loro labbra in un bacio mozzafiato.  
Quando si staccarono gli occhi del biondo erano lucidi e luminosi, ma il suo sorriso si era fatto così grande da poter illuminare l’intera stanza –Probabilmente potrei prenderti in giro per sempre per quello che hai appena fatto, ma al momento sono troppo emotivo per iniziare.  
-Posso sempre rimangiarmi tutto.  
Il sorriso di Atsumu non scomparve –No, non puoi.

_Bonus messaggi sul cellulare di Sakusa_   
_Komori: “Chi sei tu e che ne hai fatto di mio cugino?”_   
_Osamu: “Sappi che hai la mia benedizione se mai un giorno volessi sposarlo.”_   
_Chat MSBY_   
_Bokuto “Ragazzi ho pianto. Persino Keiji aveva gli occhi lucidi.”_   
_Shion “Non credevo che Sakusa potesse avere un cuore.”_   
_Hinata “Eh? Che succede?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi qui! Spero di aver reso bene il punto di vista di entrambi.  
> Credo che Atsumu sia quello che più tiene ai commenti delle persone e si faccia influenzare facilmente da questi.  
> Mentre Sakusa è quello a cui non frega nulla, ma se gli toccano le persone che ama non si fa problemi a urlare la sua indignazione, soprattutto quando ha visto come Atsumu stia male a tutto quello.  
> Ovviamente le cose non cambieranno da un giorno all'altro solo perchè Sakusa ha fatto una diretta ai suoi fan, ma di sicuro Atsumu ha capito che il suo Omi non vuole nessun altro, che tutte le sue paranoie sono insensate.  
> Il titolo "I can make it right" in realtà è per i pensieri di entrambi i quali gli hanno però dato un'interpretazione diversa: per Atsumu si intende "lo aggiusterò" ovvero del casino che ha fatto, mentre Sakusa intende che farà capire per bene ad Atsumu quanto ci tiene.  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto tutto! A presto,  
> -Deh


End file.
